Misused
by Aunna
Summary: When Maddie dies in a car-crash Jack starts to drink...and Danny becomes his main way of letting out his anger! When Skulker realizies what's happening he tells Vlad. Will Vlad save Danny or will he be to late?
1. Chapter 1

**Me: Welcome to Misused!**

**Danny: First Danny Phantom Fic, right?**

**Me: Correct. This is a response to one of ghostanimal's challenges!**

**Danny: This is going to be fun…**

**Me: Why are all the characters I write about always bummed when I do write a story about them?**

**Danny: Ask Chiro.**

**Me: Later. I don't own Danny Phantom. He and the others belong to Butch Hartman.**

**Danny: Read and Review.**

**Chapter One: When it Began**

I sobbed again for the fifth time this month. But it was better then last month. I couldn't stop sobbing. Because last month my mother was torn away from me.

I had been fighting Skulker when it happened. It had only been five months since I had been revealed as 'Danny Phantom' to my mom after a really bad fight with a new ghost. My mom had been driving out to help me but the roads were slick and she lost control of the RV. I found her in the wreck a half an hour later but it was too late. She was already dead.

I had called 9-1-1 and then called Dad. When they arrived I couldn't talk, much less walk to the car on my own. Dad was crying and he helped me into the car. The paramedics put Mom on the cart and covered her with a white sheet. I knew she was officially gone.

The world shattered to pieces that night.

Sam and Tucker really stuck by my side and even Tucker's and Sam's parents, YES Sam's parents, helped me. I had just lost my mom, Jazz had graduated early, and Dad wasn't going to help me. He needed help.

After Mom died Dad began to drink. At first it was just a shot or two to create a little buzz, but shots turned into full cups, and cups turned into bottles. Now he was up to four bottles a day and I was worried.

Today seemed no different. We were mourning the loss of Mom and I went downstairs, knowing Dad was drinking. The moment I entered the living room I got hit in the head by something that shattered at impact. I felt the blood and looked.

My dad had thrown a beer bottle at me.

I looked at Dad with complete shock. He must have been real drunk so I brushed it off and started walking towards the kitchen. He hit me with another beer bottle but I reminded myself that he was drunk.

When I got into the kitchen I grabbed a sandwich and went out the room. Dad was standing there waiting. "What's wrong Dad?" I asked.

"You're what's wrong," Dad said and he slugged me across the face. I ran away from him. My Dad was normally a great big teddy bear. Even when he had gotten drunk before he never hurt anyone. He usually said that he loved me, whether he was drunk or not, it didn't matter.

When I got to my room I put the sandwich down and grabbed the first-aid kit. I wrapped up my head and quickly ate my sandwich. What was wrong with Dad? He normally wasn't like this. I was hoping it was a phase he would grow out of.

I went to bed noting that I was going to have to explain to Tucker and Sam what had happened. I had heard about parents who lost their spouse and did these things to their children but they normally snapped out of it. I hoped this was what Dad was going through because I didn't want to have Dad put in jail like the parents who didn't snap out of it.

I sighed and decided to sleep on it. Maybe this was an one time thing. Maybe he would go back to being Dad after this.

Boy, was I wrong.

Before I fell asleep Dad came in. I saw he had something in his hand. It was a belt. My eyes grew huge and he whipped me twice, leaving the room without a word. I knew he was drunk and I forgave him mentally, but I began to cry and soon I had cried myself to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**Me: Welcome to Chapter Two!**

**Danny: That hurt man!**

**Me: Did you pay attention to anything Chiro said?**

**Danny: A little.**

**Me: You boys are so clueless.**

**Danny: Girls are so dumb.**

**Me: What did you say?**

**Danny: Nothing!**

**Me: YOU ARE SO DEAD DANNY!**

**Danny: Going Ghost!**

**Me: I don't own Danny Phantom.**

**Danny: Read and Review.**

**Chapter Two: Mr. Lancer**

"Your dad did what?" Tucker asked in a loud voice.

"He hit me with a beer bottle," I said. "Two to be exact. Then he hit me with his fist. And after I went to bed he whipped me with a belt. But be quiet Tucker. We don't need the whole school to know!"

"Oh yeah," Tucker said. "Sorry,"

"It's okay Tuck," I said. "Have you seen Sam?"

"Stuck in bed," Tucker said.

"What did she get this time?" I asked.

"Cold," Tucker said. "But he parents act like she caught a deadly disease with no cure. It's like a full blown hospital over there!"

"I think I know Tuck," I said. The one-minute bell rang as I shut my locker. "Come on!" I shouted. "If I'm late again I get detention!"

We ran to Mr. Lancer's room and the bell rang just as we took our seats.

"Okay class!" Mr. Lancer shouted. "Take out your homework and pass it forward!"

I grabbed my homework out and saw that some of my blood was on it as soon as it reached Valerie's hands. I groaned and prayed Mr. Lancer wouldn't notice. Hopefully he would be too busy grading papers he wouldn't see it.

As soon as he got the papers he began to drone on about Moby Dick and how a captain of some ship wanted to catch the huge beast. I sighed as I realized that I was Moby Dick. My dad wanted to catch me and I fought back every time. Even if it meant destroying his ship.

The bell rang and we filed out the class room. "Daniel," Mr. Lancer said. "Would you mind staying here for a few minutes? I'll call Ms. Jackson and give her an explanation for you being tardy,"

"Okay," I said, not liking where this was going. He called Ms. Jackson, explained why I would be late to history, and motioned for me to take a seat. I was shaking as I sat and I knew what he was going to asked before he even had a chance to.

"Daniel?" Mr. Lancer asked.

"Yes Mr. Lancer?" I asked,

He held out my blood-stained paper. "What is the explanation of this?" he asked,

"I took a bad fall," I said, my voice shaking. "I got some blood on the paper before I could bandage it up. Sorry sir,"

"Daniel," Mr. Lancer said. "We all know that your lying. Please. I want to help Daniel,"

"I can't!" I shouted. "I already lost one parent and I can't lose the other! Please Mr. Lancer! Don't make me tell!"

Mr. Lancer looked shocked at my outburst. He held my hand. "I can guess what is going on," he said. "Your dad is hurting you. I can understand. I've seen him at the bar more often then usual and I can guess he hits you when he's drunk. But promise me something Daniel,"

"What is that?" I asked.

"Tell me if it gets worse," he said. "I doubt your mother would want you living in an abusive household,"

"Yes Mr. Lancer," I said.

"Good," Mr. Lancer said. "Go get your history supplies out of your locker and go to Ms. Jackson's classroom. Hurry along now,"

I stood up and ran out his room. I felt like I was being choked. I had just basically told on my dad and didn't even say a word! I felt sick to my stomach.

As I walked into history Tucker gave me a glance. I gave him a sign that I'd tell him at lunch. I didn't exactly want to discuss what had happened right now. Most likely I would barf if I said anything.

Ms. Jackson gave us our history tests back and I had gotten a B+. That was better then I normally got and Tucker got a C. I guess he didn't study hard last night.

When we got to lunch I felt better and Tuck seemed a little more relaxed. "What did Mr. Lancer want?" Tucker asked.

"He wanted to know about the blood on my paper," I said.

"There was blood on your paper?" Tucker asked.

"Yeah," I said. I took a bite of my sandwich before I continued. "I must have not noticed some blood getting on my homework. But the creepy thing is that Lancer knew lied to him about falling. Everyone except Lancer believed that I fell down some stairs. And he apparently saw my dad at the bar more often,"

"I understand that," Tucker said. "Lancer got a job at the bar as a bartender. He's bound to know what's going on,"

"Yeah," I said. "I just hope Dad comes to his senses soon. I don't want to lose him,"

"He will," Tucker said. "Your dad just can't stay mean. He's a big teddy bear!"

"Yeah!" I shouted. We were laughing and we quickly ate our lunch so we wouldn't be late for math class and acted like nothing happened last night.

I just wished that Dad would go back to normal. I wished Mom hadn't died. And I wished I'd never become a halfa, because, if I hadn't, the ghost portal wouldn't have worked, I would have never became Danny Phantom, and I'd never have fought Skulker and made my mom drive in the pouring rain.

None of this would have happened.


	3. Chapter 3

**Me: Welcome to Chapter Three!**

**Danny: How can you be so cheery?**

**Me: It's the weekend for one and I finally got an idea for this chapter! Even though it's sad…**

**Danny: I'm not liking this…**

**Me: None of the characters I write about are liking this.**

**Danny: True.**

**Me: I don't own Danny Phantom. He belongs to Butch Hartman.**

**Danny: Read and Review.**

**Chapter Three: Skulker**

"Can't you leave me alone?" Danny shouted at me.

"Not till I have you pelt Ghost Child," I shouted back. I shot at him and he barely dodged it.

"Okay!" Danny yelled. "Now I'm angry!" He shot multiple ectoplasm disks at me and two hit me.

"Your dead Ghost Child!" I yelled.

"Technically I'm half dead!" Danny yelled back.

"Very funny Ghost Child!" I said.

"Danny!" a voice yelled. It was the fat ghost-hunter.

"I'll be back!" I yelled. I flew away but decided to watch this event invisibly from the roof.

"Danny!" the fat man yelled again.

"Right here!" Danny yelled. I raised an eyebrow. Why would the Ghost Child want the fat man to find him? I remembered that Fat Man was Ghost Child's father. I sighed but continued to watch.

"Danny!" Fat Man yelled. (For those who don't know Fat Man is Jack!) "You were suppose to be home thirty minutes ago!"

"Dad…" Danny began. "I have something to show you,"

"What's that?" Jack asked.

"Goin' Ghost," Danny said. The whitish blue rings appeared once again and he became Danny Phantom.

Jack must have been in shock. Then he was angry. He jumped on Danny and began punching him, surprising him so much Danny forgot he was in ghost form. "What!" Jack yelled. "You… are… Danny… Phantom? You… could… have… saved… Maddie!"

With articulated each word with a punch. The Ghost Child was bleeding blood and ectoplasm and I felt pity. The Ghost Child protected the Fat Man and he's getting beat for it.

Then I remembered Vlad. He wouldn't take this news very well. I knew he hated Fat Man and wanted Ghost Child as his son. Learning Fat Man was abusing the Ghost Child would make him mad.

Then I remembered talking to Technus. He had been fighting the Ghost Child earlier in the week and noticed that, when he saw him in his human form, he was covered in bruises and cuts everywhere and had a black eye.

"I'll get help," I muttered and flew to Vlad's mansion.

_Danny's P.O.V._

It hurt like hell. I wasn't expecting Dad to beat the living crap out of me. I thought showing him would make him scared to even touch me. Make him leave me alone. That wasn't the case.

Now that was last night. I had told Mr. Lancer this morning. I even showed him I was half ghost. And he wasn't scared. He was actually proud, just like my mom had been. I was accepted.

But being accepted by a teacher can't overshadow the pain of being rejected by your own dad.

I sighed as I recounted the events of last night to Sam and Tucker. They knew something had happened when I came to school in a long-sleeve shirt, jeans, and sunglasses to school. Sunglasses were normal in the spring but long-sleeves and jeans are not.

"So Mr. Lancer knows?" Sam asked.

"Yup," I said.

"Did Skulker watch you get beat?" Tucker asked.

"I have no clue," I said. "But I think the ghosts know. They've been taking it easy on me the past week. Except for Skulker. But if he saw he's probably going to take it to his own advantage,"

"Yeah," Sam said. "Just keep an eye out. And fight back,"

"Against my dad?" I asked. "Are you crazy?"

"No," Sam said. "I'm worried. Who are you?"

"I'm paranoid," I said.

"And I'm hungry!" Tucker yelled, making both of us laugh. The bell rang and we ran off to lunch period. But I still couldn't shake the feeling that all of this was my fault. I should have never went into the portal.


	4. Chapter 4

**Me: Welcome to Chapter Four!**

**Danny: What is up?**

**Me: (Grins an evil smile.) Nothing much.**

**Danny: You're a horrible liar.**

**Me: I know. But I'm not going to snitch on myself.**

**Danny: Isn't there something you wanted to say before we start?**

**Me: Yeah. Look, if you're reading my story and don't like it I don't want to hear it. I can take constructive criticism but just downright telling me to start over because YOU don't think that Danny or some other character would do that or something doesn't make any sense I don't want to know. If you want to re-write it yourself then do it! I really couldn't care less. This is MY story, not YOURS! If you got a problem with it either a.) IM me or b.) do what everyone knows and that is if you got nothing nice to say don't say anything at all! Thank you and please respect what I write!**

**Danny: You had a lot to say.**

**Me: I know. I don't own Danny Phantom! He and his fellow characters belong to Butch Hartman!**

**Danny: Read and Review!**

**Chapter Four: Vlad**

I sat in my mansion and waited for Skulker. He said he had found something out about Daniel. I had been worrying about him ever since Maddie had died. He didn't seem himself and when I asked other ghosts who fought the boy about him they told me the same thing; something or someone besides themselves was attacking Daniel.

Box Ghost said Daniel no longer can catch him as fast as he use to.

Desiree said the boy nearly fell out the sky while chasing her.

Walker said that he had almost caught Daniel because he was unconscious in an ally way.

Ember said she just runs from Daniel because he looks so close to becoming full ghost.

Johnny and Kitty said they won't even leave the Ghost Zone because they're afraid that'll be Jack, who tries to dissect them, catching them instead of Danny, who lets them back in the Ghost Zone.

Now Skulker said he saw something. I really want things to return to normal. At least then I wouldn't be worried to death about Daniel.

Skulker phased through the wall. "Hello Skulker," I said coolly.

"Hello Vlad," Skulker said.

"What do you wish to share?" I asked.

"It's about the Ghost Child," Skulker said. "We had been fighting, like normal, except for the fact that he was moving slower then normal, when the Fat Man started calling for him. We stopped our fight but I stuck around to watch,"

"Why was that?" I asked.

"Because I had a bad feeling," Skulker said. "The Ghost Child went back to human form just before Fat Man could see him. Then Fat Man started yelling at him and the Ghost Child said he had something to show Fat Man. Fat Man waited and the Ghost Child showed him he was a halfa,"

"Why would he do that?" I asked.

"No idea," Skulker said.

"Continue," I said.

"Fat Man was shocked," Skulker said. "Then his eyes filled with fury and he began to _beat _the Ghost Child. The Ghost Child was so shocked he even forgot he was in ghost form. I watched and when they were finished the Ghost Child was bleeding on the ground. Fat Man just walked away,"

I stood there, completely taken aback by what I had heard. Would Jack really do that? Of course he would! I knew he would snap one day! "What about Daniel's sister?" I asked.

"She went on a exploration," Skulker said. "She came home for a week after the Woman Ghost Hunter died but went back. I doubt she had any clue what's going on here,"

"Go home," I said. "I have some unfinished… _business _to take care of,"

"Good bye," Skulker said and flew off. I went ghost and flew all the way to Amity Park. I just hoped I wasn't to late.

And if I was Jack would pay dearly.


	5. Chapter 5

**Me: Welcome to Chapter Five!**

**Danny: Please!**

**Me: You can't change my mind Danny!**

**Danny: Don't do this!**

**Me: I'm sorry but this is my plan!**

**Danny: Fine! Let's just get it over with!**

**Me: I don't own Danny Phantom!**

**Danny: Read and Review!**

**Chapter Five: Jack's Gone Crazy!**

I sat through another boring math class in Mr. Zimman's room. I yawned as he explained that when you multiple two negative numbers you get a positive answer. I wished life was like that. My mom died and my dad started abusing me so, when Dad finally came to his senses, he would start loving me and apologizing for what he had done. But I had a feeling was far from over.

Gunshots rang out in the hallway and we all screamed. I wanted to go ghost but I couldn't. I knew that this was just a human. Not a ghost. I wasn't going to expose myself in, what might be, a false alarm.

Mr. Zimman and Dash moved a few desk in front of the door and helped Paulina, Valerie, and some other girls out the window.

The door started to shake. Dash and Mr. Zimman hide and we waited for the physco that was attacking our school.

The door the flew open and I bit back a scream. There stood my dad, a .42 caliber and a semi-automatic pistol in his hands. Sam and Tucker gave me a look and we all knew my dad had officially become more of a fruit loop then Vlad.

Dad fired a shot and shattered the window. He shot five more times, hitting Dash with one, two hitting the wall, and the other two hitting me. Dash yelped and I grasped the wounds I had suffered.

Dash and me looked at each other and I was shocked. Instead of an angry, this-is-your-fault-Fenton look was a sympathizing, your-world-must-be-a-living-hell look. I nodded and my dad walked over to us.

He grabbed me by the shirt and dragged me out the room. I could hear my classmates screaming at my dad to leave me alone but he didn't stop. He took me out the room, shut the door, and put me against a wall with the .42 caliber pointed at my head. "You're a disappointment," Dad said. "You are the enemy now,"

"Please!" I begged, forgetting that I was a halfa. "Please don't shoot me!"

"Too late," Dad said and hiccupped. My eyes widened. Mt dad was _drunk again_ and was going to kill me. I had no chance, even if I went ghost. My dad always came prepared, even when drunk.

"HELP!" I shouted and waited for the bullet to end my life.

"Little Badger!" Vlad shouted, followed by a clang of flesh meeting metal doors and a scream from my dad.

I opened my eyes to see Vlad in his ghost form. He was standing protectively in front of me and Dad was swaying side to side from being drunk and being slammed into a row of lockers.

"Vlad!" I shouted.

"Don't worry!" Vlad shouted. "Try and go get help! I'll hold Jack back!"

I tried to get up and felt a bullet tear through my ankle. I screamed and Vlad quickly tried to wrestle the guns away from the lunatic I called Dad.

I stood the best I could on one leg and tried to escape. Another gunshot rang through the air and a bullet tore through my shoulder. I collapsed to the ground, whether it was being shot or my heavy bleeding, I couldn't tell.

I watched as Dad and Vlad fought for control of the guns and my blood began to pool underneath me. I knew that even if Vlad won the fight I was going to die. By the time Vlad would probably have the guns I would have lost to much blood.

I felt someone wrapping up my wounds and I looked. Mr. Lancer was kneeling there, a First-Aid kit by his side. I tried to speak. "Hush Daniel," Mr. Lancer said. "Just stay calm. You're going to be just fine,"

I just looked at him as Dash, Tucker, Valerie, and Sam came rushing out the classroom. Sam held my hand, Tucker called the police, Valerie helped Mr. Lancer bandage me up, and Dash went to help Vlad the best he could with a bullet wound. I knew he could still throw a few punches. "Is he going to be alright?" Sam asked.

"I'm not sure," Mr. Lancer said. "Some of the bullets didn't go through all the way. If we can't get Daniel to a hospital soon these wounds will get infected and eventually kill him.

A last gunshot shook the air and I realized what happened. Dad knew he was going to go the jail and that he couldn't beat Vlad and Dash so he pointed the gun at his head and killed himself.

Dad was dead.

Vlad and Dash came over, blood on their hands and clothes. Vlad carefully picked me up and Mr. Lancer bandaged Dash up and the seven of us left the hallway. I struggled to stay conscious because I was afraid I wouldn't wake up.

A paramedic took me from Vlad and I gave Vlad a look. "Sleep my Badger," Vlad said. "We'll all be here when you awaken. Just don't strain yourself,"

"Thanks Vlad," I muttered.

The paramedic put me in the ambulance and we drove off the Amity Hospital. I fell asleep after the paramedic made sure I was on a heart monitor.


	6. Chapter 6

**Me: Welcome to Chapter Six!**

**Vlad: Poor Little Badger…**

**Me: He'll be fine Vlad. He's a tough little trouper. He'll make it out of this. With you and his friends and Jazz by his side he'll make it through, no sweat.**

**Vlad: He better.**

**Me: Vlad, I'm the writer. I know these things.**

**Vlad: Forgot.**

**Me: Alright. Let's get this started before people become to impatient.**

**Vlad: Aunna doesn't own Danny Phantom.**

**Me: Read and Review.**

**Chapter Six: Tough Little Badger**

I sat there in the hospital with Tucker, Sam, Dash, Mr. Lancer, and Valerie. Danny had been in the ER for hours and still no word on his condition. I was close to snapping because the police kept asking me questions. "What did Jack do?" the officer asked.

"He shot himself," I said. "I realized what he was planning to do a moment before it happened. When he pulled the trigger I couldn't describe what I was feeling,"

"Did you know Mr. Fenton was beating Daniel?" the officer asked.

"I figured out yesterday." I said. "Thank lord planes move so fast. I wouldn't have gotten here in time to stop him if they weren't," I was glad planes moved so fast. They gave me the perfect lie to explain how I hadn't gotten here so fast.

"Did Daniel tell you?" the officer asked.

"No," I said. "A acquaintance of mine saw Jack punch Daniel and called me right away. He wanted to call you but they disappeared a minute after the incident,"

"One last question," the officer said. "Was Jack like this before?"

"No," I said. "I thought he might snap one day. I guess losing Maddie was what pushed him over the edge. I just don't understand why he would take it out on Daniel. He always seemed to love him,"

"I wish I knew," the officer said. "It'll be a couple of weeks before you can adopt Daniel. You know the courts. They won't take bribes on these types of cases. Especially when the adopter was present at the suicide. They don't take child abuse cases lightly. I can't blame them,"

"Neither can I," I said. The officer nodded and left the hospital. Tucker and Sam looked at me fearfully and snapped their heads up when I doctor came in.

"Mr. Vlad Masters," the doctor said. "I would like a word with you,"

I stood up and I could tell everyone was nervous. It was time to know if Daniel had made it or not.

The doctor led me to a room and I looked at him nervously. "Is Daniel alright?" I asked.

"Danny was shot multiple times," the doctor said. "They went through bone and muscle. It'll be awhile before he's fully recovered. But he'll live and eventually start acting like he used to,"

"When will he be released?" I asked.

"Probably next week or so," the doctor said.

"Thank you," I said.

"Go tell the others," the doctor said. "Then send in Tucker and Sam. Danny is anxious to see them,"

"Alright," I said. We walked out the room.

"Is he alright?" Mr. Lancer asked.

"He'll be out in a week or so," I said. Everyone cheered. "He wants to see Tucker and Samantha,"

"My name is Sam," Sam muttered as she went by me. The doctor led the teens to Daniel and I left the hospital. I needed to have a talk with some ghosts.


	7. Chapter 7

**Me: Welcome to Chapter Seven!**

**Sam: What does Danny want?**

**Tucker: Beats me.**

**Me: I'm sure it's important.**

**Sam: You're writing the story!**

**Me: I know. But I just want to explain something to the readers.**

**Tucker: That is?**

**Me: There are two reasons I don't update very fast. 1.) I need time to come up with a good idea. Things just don't pop up in my head that fast. 2.) I write stories about SRMTHFG. I need to focus on those too.**

**Sam: Aunna doesn't own Danny Phantom.**

**Tucker: Read and Review.**

**Chapter Seven: Talk!**

I heard two gasps and I looked up. Sam and Tucker were standing in the doorway of my hospital room. "Hey guys," I said with a weak grin. "What's going on?"

Sam surprised me with a bear hug. "We've been worried sick!" she shouted. "Are you okay? Did the bullets leave you permanently injured?"

I rolled my eyes. "No Sam," I said. "I'll be fine in a week at most. Then it's on to the orphanage till Vlad or someone else adopts me. I'll still see you everyday you know. I think I'd go crazy without you guys,"

"You don't think Vlad's going to try and make you his evil apprentice right?" Tucker asked.

"Not this soon," I said. "But Vlad finally got one thing he's always wanted. Dad's dead and now he has the perfect chance to make me his son. I'm a little scared about it,"

"You'll be fine Danny," Sam said. "If Vlad tries anything funny you can always kick his butt or…" Sam trailed off and whispered something neither Tucker or me could understand.

"What Sam?" I asked.

"You can run away," Sam said in a quiet voice.

"Only if it gets bad," I said.

"Yeah," Tucker said. "That's a last resort. I'm sure you can pull it off,"

"Thanks Tuck," I said. "Was anyone else shot?"

"Two juniors," Sam said. "But they're fine. The only fatality was your dad shooting himself. I guess we got lucky,"

"Jazz is coming back from that exploration her college is doing," Tucker said. "The moment she heard what happened she started packing I guess. Can't let her baby brother go through this alone,"

I rolled my eyes at Tuck. He can be helpful and annoying at the same time. I was glad to have him as a friend. Along with Sam. I just wanted out of here. I felt exposed in the hospital. Someone was bound to figure out my secret. Especially since my blood had ectoplasm in it.

A doctor peeped in and we knew that Sam and Tucker had to leave. "See you later Danny," Tucker said and walked out the room.

Sam hugged me again. "Stay strong Danny," she said before breaking the hug and running out the room. I wish I could have run out with her. I hate hospitals so much.

I shut my eyes and heard footsteps. "Little Badger?" Vlad asked.

My eyes flew open and I was face to face with Vlad. I bit back a scream and focused on calming down. I hated when Vlad snuck up on me like that! It always scared me! "Hey Vlad," I said.

"How do you feel?" Vlad asked.

"I'm fine," I said. I knew I was lying. I felt sore and scared. But I'd never say it to Vlad's face. Even though Vlad had just saved me memories of what he did were fresh in my mind. I could never forget those.

"Alright," Vlad said. "How would you like to live with me?"

"I don't know," I said. "I don't know how I feel about that,"

Surprisingly that was the truth. I couldn't tell if I wanted to live with Vlad or not. It was difficult because Vlad had hurt me so many times and yet he had just saved me from dying and becoming full ghost. It was so confusing.

"Take your time Little Badger," Vlad said. "I'll wait for an answer. I know you've been through a lot,"

With that said Vlad left the room and I shut my eyes again. Maybe this was all a bad dream. Maybe I would wake up and Mom and Dad would be alive and Jazz would still be on that exploration thing.

But I knew this wasn't a dream.

This was real.

Everything was falling apart.

My eyes flew open and I grabbed the pen and notebook paper Sam had left me incase I got board. I was writing a poem. A poem about what had happened.

_Everyday is a battle._

_A battle for life._

_For all we know,_

_It could end tonight._

_That's what happened to Mom,_

_Who rushed out to save me._

_The van flipped, _

_And I was too late to save her._

_Everyday Dad tried to drink away the pain._

_It hurt me deep inside to see him like that._

_Then came the abuse,_

_I faced it whenever I got home._

_I fight for my life everyday._

_The abuse got worse,_

_And I guess that was my curse,_

_For letting Mom slip away._

_I went to school today,_

_And my Dad came in._

_He shot some kids,_

_Me included._

_Now I'm in a hospital bed,_

_No parents _

_My sister's far away._

_Someone help me._

_I'm losing my mind._

_How could I lose everything I loved,_

_Because of a flip of the dime?_

I put the notebook paper and the pen down and shut my eyes. I was going to need all the sleep I could get if I was going to get out of here alright.


	8. Chapter 8

_**Me: Welcome to Chapter Eight!**_

_**Danny: Last chapter?**_

_**Me: Yup. But I will make a sequel. **_

_**Danny: Sweet.**_

_**Me: I don't own Danny Phantom. Enjoy!**_

_**Danny: Read and Review!**_

_**Chapter Eight: New Home**_

_I sat in my new room at Vlad's mansion. It was purple and had planets and stars everywhere. Vlad had remembered I had wanted to be an astronaut. Even my bed looked like a solar system._

_I was impressed. Vlad apparently wanted to gain my trust and didn't want to ruin it. He was lucky I had came home with him. I still had a feeling that he wanted to make me his evil side-kick, turn me into Dan. I shivered at the memory. I would never_ become Dan.

But it seems Vlad doesn't want me as an evil apprentice. He had started to act like Dad before Mom died. Happy, energetic, and a taste for sweets. (But Vlad prefers strawberry ice-cream instead of fudge like Dad.) I still miss Dad. But the doctors had predicted that if Dad hadn't snapped then, he would have snapped at home and killed me before anyone could help. I'd rather what had happen happened then the second option. I'd rather not be full ghost at fourteen, nearly fifteen.

Jazz doesn't like that I'm living with Vlad. She thinks he's still a fruit loop and I agree. But they worked out a custody arrangement till Jazz gets out of college.

Sam and Tucker aren't exactly trusting Vlad either. They remember all the times had hurt or tried to kill me. I was still weary too. Just because he wasn't forcing anything yet, that doesn't mean he's going to stop trying. I've already seen the vulture ghosts and Skulker around. He must be planning something.

But for now things seem to be… normal. Vlad lets me go ghost and fly around, but not to much because my arm and my leg were still in casts. I go into the Ghost Zone and talk with Clockwork and Frostbite. I go to school and try to balance fighting with homework. I'm sure Vlad had a talk with some of the ghosts but some of them still attack Amity Park and I have to fly on over to save the people. "Danny?" Vlad asked.

I looked up from my homework. "Yeah Vlad?" I asked.

"Dinner's done," he said. "Be down in five minutes,"

"Alright Vlad," I said. Vlad left the room and I sighed. I was hungry but I needed to finish my math homework. Wow. I'd never thought I'd be thinking that.

I washed my hands and went to the dining room. I'd finish it _after_ I had eaten something.

**Me: I know this chapter was short but I really didn't have a clue on how to end this. Sorry! The sequel will be called 'Running.' Please Read and Review!**


End file.
